getbackersfandomcom-20200223-history
Natsuhiko Miroku
Natsuhiko Miroku is a fictional character in the anime/manga series Getbackers. He's one of the seven brothers sharing only one body and member of the Miroku Clan and also works at the service of protection whenever he's hired for a job. Background Natsuhiko is the eldest of the seven Miroku. He knows Ban from his childhood which he played with all the time. When he was young, within hiself, it existed only three of his brothers, being Hikage Miroku, Tsubaki Miroku and Tokisada Miroku. After Ban killed the cursed "sister" of Natsuhiko, Eris; the Miroku 7 appeared and became seven facets of a single person who will finally merge into one when Natsuhiko turns into an adult. They swore to take revenge on Ban and killing him no matter what it takes. The leader of the Miroku Seven is Natsuhiko '''and an all-round fighter. Natsuhiko's sword skills are described as a nightmare by Kuroudou Akabane. He is very fast and strong, uniting the feats of his sister Kirara and his brother Tokisada. He also has a secret technique, the “Immaterial New Moon”, which allows him to create a ki-based sword from nothing/empty space (it doesn’t require a blade, he’s just drawing it out like a sword from its sheath and it appears). That blade easily cuts through stone and steel. Natsuhiko is an extremely good fight with a very cold attitude towards any person, even his brothers. As the eldest brothers, he's in charge of almost every decision and has the last word among his brothers; being the acting leader of the Seven Miroku. In the Manga Get Back The Arms of the Venus Natsuhiko makes his first appereance along his brothers during the arc of the Venus when they were hired to protect the arms of the statue from any kind of thiefs. He was asked if he knows Ban and he said that he's a friend. When he realizes that Ban Mido was hired to get back the arms, he sees this opportunity to be able to kill him. When Ban tried to get into the ship where the arms are hidden, he suddenly stabs Ban with his katana seriously injuring him. Then, along with his brothers, encounter Amano Ginji, being able to defeat him with relative ease since they got the advantage of his body changing ability. Natsuhiko traps him and got him to Miss Hera, but Ginji manage to escape even though he has all his articulations stunned. Later on, they encounter Ginji again, Natsuhiko being the first using his Katana and his energy blades attacks. Natsuhiko stabs Ginji on the chest, but as Ginji figured out their ability to change and after transforming into the Lightning Lord, he defeats all the brothers, leaving only Yukihiko to fight. With Yukihiko defeated, none of the brothers are able to do something against Ginji. Get Back The Lost Time When the enemies of the Beltline where attacking MakubeX and Haruki Emishi, Natsuhiko and his brothers arrived, helping them kill all of the enemies on their way. They said that their father, Shimon Miroku, asked them to come to the Infinity Fortress and they had to catch up to where Ginji was. Except for Yukihiko, all of the brothers said that MakubeX and Emishi were too weak for them to follow them, but when they see MakubeX's power, Natsuhiko decides to let Yukihiko go with these two. Later on, after Paul Wan and Der Kaiser's battle, Natsuhiko called Yukihiko back, for being too foolish. Due to their wills, each Miroku materialized out of thin air. MakubeX explained that the coming battle was preordained by the Archiver, making it a fated battle. Just as Natsuhiko has declared Ban Mido his next opponent, he asked Der Kaiser if it was okay. After Der Kaiser accepted, the battle began with Nastuhiko's younger siblings attacking Ban Mido at once, only to be effortlessly put down by Ban Mido. Ban asked if Nastuhiko was going to pull back, after seeing his strength, only for Natsuhiko to decline, slicing the area apart with his blade. Ban dodged the attack, and two continued to battle. Nastsuhiko created a cross on Ban Mido, by cutting the very air itself apart. While it appeared that Ban was dodging every attack, in actuality, he wasn't able to dodge a single one of Nastuhiko's sword attacks. After carving a bloody cross on Ban's chest, Natsuhiko declared that with that cross, Ban was now able to go to hell. When Natsuhiko asked Ban about the event with his sister, Ban Mido replied that it was not something that could be put into words. Ban's reply was Blood for Blood. As the battle continued, it became intense. It was apparent that Ban Mido had not dodged a single one of Natsuhiko's attacks. However, Paul Wan told everyone to relax, and that Ban was only allowing Natsuhiko's attacks to get skin-deep, through utilization of his sixth sense. Paul also commented that Natsuhiko's attacks were far faster than Shimon Miroku's. Just as the Battle stopped, Natsuhiko sheathed his sword, and punched Ban Mido wi th incredible force. Ban only reacted with a mere ouch, claiming that Natsuhiko's punch hurt more than his sword. Natsuhiko punched Ban again, only for Ban to still not cling to Natsuhiko's desire. Seeing that neither of them had anymore use for words, they charged up for one final attack. Instead of his right hand, which Natsuhiko has already shown to block, Ban charged up his left hand. As the two charged in to attack, it was revealed that Natsuhiko had very strong feelings towards his sister Eris, and wanted to marry her one day. However, he knew that he would disappear before that happened, and that Yukihiko would marry her instead. He entrusted Eris to Ban Mido, in order to keep his conscious alive. Natsuhiko's attack went through, slashing Ban with tremendous force, but Ban's Snake Kill attack, put Natsuhiko down for the count. Just as Natsuhiko dropped, he remember the promise that Ban made him when they were little. After Der Kaiser and Drei Ritter faded away in Volume 35, and after Yukihiko received a happy memory of the past, Natsuhiko appeared one final time, telling Yukihiko that he's done a fine job as their unification, and that he leaves the rest to Yukihiko, disappearing forever. Natsuhiko's Desire The reason why Natsuhiko and his family didn't unite as one was because of his rage towards Ban Mido. He trusted Ban, and he felt that Ban stabbed him and his family in the back. So he and his siblings (except Yukihiko) kept a flame of rage in anticipation of their batte. This was Natsuhiko's sole desire, to seek out the villain who murdered his sister Eris, and send him to hell. It is hinted several times that he and his siblings should have fused with Yukihiko already, but due to Natsuhiko's will, he would not allow the fusion to happen, because if he did, his consiousness would disappear. His very will prevented his consciousness from disappearing for several years, so just so he could avenge Eris Miroku. The Miroku Clan The Miroku Clan are a clan of warriors originally formed to protect the vulnerable witches. They were born as seven separate souls, each one mastering various sword styles and fighting techniques. This is because so that once they were fused into a single body, they would become the world's most powerful swordsman, possessing every possible fighting technique and this was stated by MakubeX. '''Discipline: Training is everything. This is the creed of the Miroku Clan. Even if a child fails to inherit his father's natural ability, training can replace whatever talent he lacks. Training is the reason why the Miroku Clan has never been defeated, for each Miroku must always be at their prime. Abilities During Natsuhiko's re-match with Ban Mido, he battled him on an almost equal footage. Ban having absolved his learning journey and having become much stronger and faster than in the first half of the manga, was still being pushed by Natsuhiko, which is testament to the capabilities of the declared leader of the sibling group. Also, Natsuhiko's sword also seemed to be much more durable than his siblings, as he was able to block Ban's Snake Bite. What truly makes Natsuhiko's skills dreadful are the fact that Ban could not dodge them. Ban was able to gain mastery over the Beltline's Time Stream, evade and counter Yuuri's time manipulation earlier, and have been shown to be able to attack Kuroudo Akabane and Kyoji Kagami, both of whom exist outside of time and space. Nastuhiko's speed (and ignorance of space-time boundaries) is truly fearsome. Suigetsu: His weapon is an elite katana forged from the meteor (all of the Miroku's share the same material within their weapons) that landed at Asuka-Miway'ama. A single cubic micrometer of this material weighs over 100 kilos. For a hint of the weight of his sword, see: Shimon Miroku Sword Techniques: Natsuhiko's sword techniques are able to slice apart the very air itself. Also, it seems that Natsuhiko's sword skills are mighty for Ban Mido, who had demonstrated prior to their battle that he could manipulate the entire time stream, step outside of time and space at will, affect those who exist in their own timeless dimension or outside of time, and negate time manipulation done to him, but yet he could not evade any of Natsuhiko's sword techniques. ' Miroku Style, Immaterial New Moon': This allows him to create a ki-based sword from nothing/empty space (it doesn’t require a blade, he’s just drawing it out like a sword from its sheath and it appears). Usually, when Miroku draws his blade from his sheath, he slashes for instant kill. With his sword, he is able to shoot out slashes of light from his blade to cut his opponents in half. He was shown slaying the immortal Beltline Monsters with ease. He strikes with such dreadful speed and accuracy that not even Ban Mido could avoid his direct sword strikes. When fighting against Raitei, knowing that Raitei was powerful and that he was infinite energy and could instantly heal, Natsuhiko dropped his sword and created his immaterial new moon from nothingness. He sliced Raitei's head off with a dreadful slash that could even be seen from the wall behind Raitei, meaning that this sword can even cut through pure energy. However, even with Raitei's instant regeneration, Natsuhiko was confident in his sword that he could defeat Raitei, before getting annihilated by a full body plasma burst. Light Waves: Natsuhiko can launch powerful waves of light that not even Ban or Ginji would want to get slashed by. Gravity Manipulation: Natsuhiko can emit powerful gravity waves in order to repel his opponent's attacks thumb|left|link=File:GetBackers_v34_c295_-_139.jpgHoly White Cross: Natsuhiko's sword starts surging, as Nastuhiko cuts apart the air itself in the shape of a cross, leaving a bloody cross of his opponent's body. This cross symbolizes his declaration to send his opponent into hell. Ban Mido could manipulate the entire time stream, step outside of time and space at will, affect those who exist in their own timeless dimension or outside of time, and negate time manipulation done to him, but yet he could not evade Natsuhiko's slash. Miroku Style Dazzling Sword, Muryou Shingetsu: Natsuhiko unsheathes his katana, delivering one might swipe of his sword, causing a long crescent shape of energy to appear from it, while the scene is decorated under the full moon and dancing flowers. This attack effortlessly slayed multiple Beltline Monsters, causing them to disintegrate. Miroku Style Dazzling Sword, Full Moon Dance: '''By swinging his ultra-massive blade, he can emit a shockwave that easily breaks the sound barrier, causing sonic booms to assure destruction. Through breaking the sound barrier, quasi-Black Holes will appear in order to swallow the one that is targeted. (When his brother and sister used this technique, Paul Wan escaped it by transcending time and space) ''Miroku Style Dazzling Sword, Uryou Engetsu'': By swinging his ultra-massive blade at the speed of light, he can create a gravity well, in which not even light can escape. When his younger brother did this technique, it created a Black Hole large enough to swallow up a several buildings. When this was used, all the light in the area was instantly gone. Yukihiko described the mechanics of his Black Hole as being a gravitational pull so dense, that not even light cannot escape its pull. (another translation says it even swallows up light) Shimon Miroku (the father) explains that it generates gravity wells that can even swallow up light. Ban Mido explained that Natsuhiko could also perform this technique. Trivia * The name 'Natsuhiko '''means "summer" (夏) ('natsu) and "boy, prince" (彦) (hiko). Category:Characters Category:Miroku Clan Category:Male